


Of kittens and other silly things, like love

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondlock, Fluff, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Kittens, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q trova quattro gattini abbandonati in uno scatolone e si occupa di loro. James cerca in ogni modo di non farsi coinvolgere nella gestione delle palle di pelo, ma stiamo parlando di gattini: nemmeno un agente segreto al servizio di Sua Maestà può resistere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of kittens and other silly things, like love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fusterya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusterya/gifts).



> Questa storia fa parte di un regalo per Fusterya, la quale mi ha chiesto di pubblicarla tipo ad agosto... ed io sono sempre molto sul pezzo!

Q stava finendo di effettuare gli ultimi controlli alla microcamera nascosta negli occhiali che James avrebbe dovuto indossare per la missione del giorno dopo: si era portato tutto il materiale a casa e aveva eseguito un’altra decina di test, oltre a quelli già effettuati dal Q branch.

Scrupoloso com’era, non poteva accettare un funzionamento meno che perfetto dai suoi dispositivi elettronici di ultima generazione: da essi poteva dipendere il successo della missione e la vita degli agenti coinvolti.

 _“Di un agente in particolare, non è vero, fratellino?”_ disse una vocina sarcastica nella sua testa.

“Va’ via Myc, non ho tempo di discutere con te ora.” sibilò irritato.

Q non aveva sviluppato un palazzo mentale come quello di Sherlock, d’altronde perché farsi venire mal di testa allucinanti per ricordare fatti e informazioni, quando erano stati inventati i computer che facevano lo stesso lavoro? Diamine, esistevano, non vedeva motivo per non usarli: che Alan Turing non fosse morto invano!

No, non era esattamente così.

La verità era che per quanto si fosse sforzato, non aveva mai appreso quella complicata tecnica mnemonica: si accontentava dei due fratelli maggiori che gli venivano a far compagnia nella sua mente di quando in quando, anche se non sempre i momenti erano opportuni.

E poi, che male c’era, chiese al suo Mycroft mentale, se si preoccupava in modo speciale di un agente speciale che per lui era un po’ più speciale degli altri?

Vide la figura immaginaria scuotere la testa con disapprovazione e mormorare qualcosa che assomigliava ad un _“ci rinuncio”_ , e così poté tornare a dedicare la sua piena attenzione ai suoi occhiali. Una delle microscopiche viti era leggermente allentata e-

“Buonasera Q.”

La voce di James alle sue spalle lo fece trasalire e mancò poco che per lo spavento facesse cadere tutto quanto.

“Double-Oh-Seven.” scandì piano e James ridacchiò: sapeva che quando Q lo chiamava con il suo nome in codice quando erano loro due soli, significava che l’aveva irritato al punto giusto; il ragazzo era spavaldo e sicuro di sé e ancora intimamente convinto che il suo lavoro avesse un qualcosa in più rispetto a quello degli agenti operativi - come si era amorevolmente premurato di rendergli noto durante il loro primo incontro - e da allora James non perdeva occasione per dimostrargli che aveva ancora diversi assi nella manica, nonostante l’età, compresa l'abilità di scivolargli alle spalle di soppiatto.

Non erano infrequenti quel genere di innocue scaramucce tra di loro e non erano cessate nemmeno quando il loro rapporto era diventato qualcosa di infinitamente più importante e profondo di quello che univa un quartermaster ad un agente.

“Stavi parlando da solo.” gli fece notare James.

“Da quanto sei qui?”

“Una decina di minuti, sono entrato dalla scala antincendio vicina al balcone di camera tua.”

“Io capisco la tua deformazione professionale, ma ogni tanto potresti usare il portone come tutti gli altri. E magari bussare, invece di rischiare di farmi rompere il lavoro di una settimana.”

“Non mi sente a mio agio a passare dall'ingresso: credo che la custode del palazzo mi odi, mi guarda sempre con disapprovazione.” L’agente segreto fece una smorfia, ricordandosi di quella specie di mastino che lo guardava con occhio torvo ogni volta che entrava o usciva da lì, gli ricordava vagamente quella virago della sua nonna paterna e lo metteva a disagio.

“Nah - lo tranquillizzò Q mentre testava la qualità della trasmissione della microcamera - lei odia tutti indistintamente, non solo te, perché noi seminiamo pelucchi sulla passatoia o camminiamo sul pavimento che lei ha appena finito di lavare. Ha sempre appena finito di lavarlo, a qualsiasi ora del giorno.”

“Mh, e tu hai finito di lavorare?” chiese James sporgendosi sopra la sua spalla.

“Ancora un attimo di pazienza.”

“Cos’è, le tue giovani doti di innovazione iniziano a perdere colpi?”

“E’ per te che sto controllando questo equipaggiamento, lo sai?”

“Ma ci sono altri modi per prendersi cura del proprio agente operativo, lo sai, signor Quartermaster?”

“Ah - Q sorrise e si sfilò gli occhiali - se la metti così…”

 

Doveva fingersi un esperto informatico per incastrare un traditore che stava facendo filtrare all’esterno delle informazioni dal Ministero della Difesa e, miracolosamente, era andato tutto liscio come l’olio: nessuna interruzione, nessun contrattempo, non aveva dovuto rompere nessuna testa né usare la pistola. Q sedeva in un furgone poco distante dal luogo dell’incontro e lo aveva guidato attraverso le immagini che trasmetteva la microcamera e gli aveva suggerito cosa fare tramite un piccolissimo auricolare all’interno dell’orecchio, perciò aveva impersonato alla perfezione il suo ruolo ed aveva portato il sospettato allo scoperto.

Solo verso la fine della missione aveva percepito il Quartermaster distratto da qualcosa, quindi non appena un paio di colleghi si allontanarono con il prigioniero per un lungo e poco piacevole interrogatorio, James si affrettò a raggiungerlo.

“Q, tutto bene?”

“Uh, sì. Ho solo sentito un verso.”

Nel suo orecchio giunse il fruscio della cintura di sicurezza che veniva slacciate ed il rumore della portiera del furgone che veniva aperta e richiusa. Q era sceso a controllare.

“Che tipo di verso?”

“Come di un animale.”

“Resta sul furgone, sto arrivando.” Nessuno sapeva della presenza di Q, perciò era davvero improbabile che qualcuno gli stesse tendendo un agguato e la zona dove avevano parcheggiato era tutto sommato tranquilla, ma James accelerò il passo ugualmente.

D’improvviso la voce di Q risuonò indignata nel suo orecchio “Oh dio, non ci posso credere!” seguirono poi dei passi frettolosi su una scaletta metallica, rumore d’acqua e poi una forte scarica elettrostatica, che segnò la fine delle comunicazioni.

“Q? Q rispondi, maledizione!” James estrasse la pistola dalla fondina e scattò di corsa verso il furgone bianco, che già vedeva in fondo alla strada. Prima di uscire allo scoperto si guardò intorno, ma non notò nessuno in agguato.

“Q, dove sei?”

“Qui.” La voce del ragazzo, calma e tranquilla, sembrava provenire dal basso e James lo trovò immerso fino alla cintola in un canale si scolo del Tamigi, intento a rovistare tra detriti ed immondizie che si erano accumulati contro una grata di protezione.

“Che accidenti ci fai là dentro? Prenderai una polmonite come minimo, assieme ad una decina di altre infezioni.” disse, guardando con disgusto l’acqua marrognola. Q lo ignorò, gettando via un pesante telone di plastica che gli era d’impiccio ed afferrò trionfante una scatola di cartone quasi completamente asciutta, che galleggiava appoggiata sopra rami secchi e bottiglie di plastica. “Non mi ero sbagliato!”

“Ehi! Cosa hai trovato?” chiese James, scendendo lungo la scaletta metallica: si risolse anche lui di entrare in acqua e si avvicinò a Q.

“Qualcosa da maneggiare con cura.” Il ragazzo allungò le mani verso lo scatolone e James lo tirò indietro “Sei matto? Chiamiamo gli artificieri e facciamolo esplodere.”

Una versetto acuto risuonò nell’aria e Q si sciolse dall’abbraccio di James, afferrando la scatola di cartone. “Niente artificieri: tutto ciò che mi serve è una cesta imbottita e un piattino di latte caldo.”

James si sporse e sbirciò dentro la scatola, restando allibito.

C’erano quattro gattini. Gattini sporchi, pelle e ossa, con il pelo umidiccio e gli occhi incrostati di muco, sicuramente pieni di pulci, e che, non appena lo videro, si arrampicarono sulle pareti di cartone calpestandosi l’un l’altro ed emettendo strani squittii come giocattoli di gomma col fischietto: erano orrendamente brutti.

“Col rumore dell’acqua non ero certo di aver sentito bene - spiegò Q - poi però hanno miagolato più forte.”

“E tu ti sei buttato in quest’acqua putrida per degli... ibridi di topo?”

“Sono gatti, Double Oh Seven, gatti. Ti consiglio di farti controllare la vista.”

“Quando il tuo microfono si è spento pensavo ti fosse successo qualcosa.”

“Oh, il microfono.” Q se lo sfilò, ficcandolo con noncuranza in una tasca della giacca.

“Già, il microfono.” replicò James.

“Scusami.”

“Mph, e poi dici a me di avere cura dell’equipaggiamento.” brontolò l’altro.

“Era un’emergenza.” Q raccolse lo scatolone ed uscì dal canale.

“Fermo? Cosa vuoi fare?”

“Li porto con noi, ovviamente.”

“Non puoi lasciarli vicino al portone di un palazzo? Qualcuno li troverà.” James non aveva alcuna intenzione di a tenere le bestiole con sé: non amava gli animali domestici, non ne aveva mai avuti e non capiva perché la gente stravedesse per degli animali che non facevano altro che grattarsi, dormire, graffiare i mobili tutto il giorno e pretendevano che qualcuno rimuovesse gli escrementi dalla loro lettiera; erano un impegno e con la vita che faceva non li aveva mai presi in considerazione.

Tuttavia Q non sembrava vederla nello stesso modo.

“Sì, magari verranno trovati dalla stessa persona che li ha gettati in quel canale, e comunque moriranno di fame se non mangiano niente fino a domattina: sono troppo piccoli!”

 

Stavano sgocciolando acqua giallastra e maleodorante sui sedili del furgone e James era certo che i ragazzi della manutenzione li avrebbero odiati.

Più del solito, cioè.

Q invece non aveva occhi che per quelle palle di pelo che miagolavano insistentemente e più di una volta aveva lanciato un’occhiata speranzosa nella sua direzione, ma nossignore, lui non si sarebbe fatto commuovere: gattini, figurarsi! Quattro per di più.

“Come li chiamiamo? E’ un po’ che ci penso, ma devono essere nomi che hanno un’attinenza tra loro. Quattro matematici? Quattro musicisti? Tu che ne dici?” chiese Q con un sorriso angelico.

Oh, usava il plurale, cercava di coinvolgerlo nella gestione dei sacchettini di pulci.

“Schrodinger Uno, Due, Tre e Quattro. Problema risolto.”

Q strinse un po’ più forte lo scatolone, allontanandolo da lui con lo sguardo improvvisamente torvo. “Non intendo onorare un tizio che si immagina gatti mezzi morti e mezzi vivi. Lascia perdere, me ne occuperò da solo.” sbottò offeso.

Oh, meraviglioso! Adesso lo aveva fatto arrabbiare.

“Sono solo gatti, non c’è motivo di reagire così.”

“Adesso sono i miei gatti.”

Bond aveva voglia di tirare una craniata contro il volante ma, di nuovo, i ragazzi della manutenzione non ne sarebbero stati entusiasti.

“Comunque prima dobbiamo passare dal quartier generale per fare rapporto sulla cattura di stasera, non posso lasciarti subito a casa.”

“Infatti era proprio lì che pensavo di tenerli, almeno inizialmente: nel mio palazzo è proibito tenere animali, durante il giorno resterebbero da soli e se miagolassaro qualcuno li sentirebbe.”

“E la tua portinaia darebbe di matto, ma d’altronde non credo che M reagirà in modo molto diverso.”

“Non è che lo deve sapere per forza.” Q sorrise con l’aria di uno che sa il fatto suo, poi mandò un messaggio col cellulare.

“Questa cosa non andrà a finire bene, io te lo dico.” Gattini nel quartier generale del MI6. Dove mai si era sentito?

“L’età non sarà forse garanzia di efficienza, ma di sicuro è fonte di pessimismo.” osservò gelidamente il quartermaster.

Arrivati al quartier generale, trovarono Tanner che li aspettava sul posto, saltellando sul posto con l’aria di un cospiratore in erba: James si ritrovò a pensare per l'ennesima volta che era una fortuna che non lavorasse sul campo.

“E’ a lui che hai mandato il messaggio? Tanto valeva dirlo a M direttamente, lo scoprirà nel giro di un’ora, se siete fortunati.”

“Non ho molte alternative, dato che ti rifiuti di aiutarmi.”

Bill aprì la portiera del furgone ancor prima che James lo arrestasse completamente, negandogli la possibilità di controbattere.

“Posso vederli? - chiese, con gli occhi che brillavano come se in quella scatola ci fossero neonati umani - Oh, ma guarda che batuffoli! Non sono adorabili, 007?”

“Una visione.” borbottò lui, togliendo le chiavi dal quadro.

“Lascialo perdere. - lo liquidò Q - Piuttosto, hai comprato le cose che ti ho chiesto nel messaggio?”

“Oh sì, qui vicino c’è un supermercato aperto tutta la notte: per prima cosa ho comprato limone e bicarbonato per un bagnetto antipulci, e poi il latte. Ho preso del latte vaccino scremato, perché ho letto che quello intero è poco digeribile per loro, però poi ho pensato che non sarebbe stato abbastanza nutriente, così ho preso anche del latte di capra, intero e parzialmente scremato. A dire il vero so che quello migliore sarebbe il latte d’asina, ma non c’era.” concluse con aria seccata, mentre li precedeva lungo i corridoi del palazzo.

James scosse la testa un'altra volta: praticamente aveva comprato latte a sufficienza da svezzare un vitello.

“Un supermercato che non ha latte di asina all’una di notte, che cosa incresciosa.” commentò l'agente segreto con un sarcasmo che Tanner non colse.

“Hai ragione, ma era quello più vicino, mi sono dovuto accontentare.”

I due cospiratori chiusero i gattini in una stanza del Q Branch che ospitava vecchi macchinari e pezzi di ricambio, alla quale normalmente accedeva solo Q per i suoi esperimenti e che, da quel giorno, sarebbe restata chiusa a chiave.

“Naturalmente questa è solo una soluzione temporanea - disse Q mentre riempiva una bacinella di acqua calda e aceto per pulire i gattini - li porterò via non appena avrò trovato qualcuno che voglia adottarli; nel frattempo faremo a turno per portar loro da magiare e pulire la lettiera.”

“Non dimenticarti del veterinario: dobbiamo sverminarli e vaccinarli al più presto.”

Un’ora dopo i quattro micetti erano tornati al loro colore originario: due erano bianchi e neri, praticamente identici, uno grigio ed uno nero, ed erano un po’ più carini di prima, anche James lo ammetteva. Peccato che durante il bagnetto avesse visto saltellare ovunque delle grosse pulci, che sicuramente si stavano già sparpagliando per tutto l’edificio.

I ragazzi della manutenzione avevano delle bamboline voodoo con le loro fattezze, James ne era certo.

Messi a dormire i gattini in una cesta di vimini (e Bond non voleva sapere perché un tale oggetto si trovasse nel loro quartier generale) e dato che erano le tre di notte passate, James disse a Q che era ora di andare a casa, ma il ragazzo scosse la testa “Ah no, non la prima notte, sono spaesati e devono abituarsi all’ambiente. Tu vai pure, comunque.”

L’agente segreto si raccontò che era troppo maturo per essere geloso delle bestiole che avevano rubato le attenzioni del suo ragazzo, e gli augurò la buona notte.

Tuttavia non andò a casa, perché quando tre ore dopo Q passò davanti al suo ufficio con una tazza di caffè fumante in mano, lo trovò seduto alla scrivania, addormentato in una posizione molto scomoda, e anche se la sera prima si era arrabbiato per l’assenza di entusiasmo di James verso i micini, vedendolo così gli passò immediatamente. L’informatico si guardò intorno, ma a quell’ora non c’era ancora nessuno, quindi si permise di essere molto più espansivo di quanto non lo fossero normalmente sul luogo di lavoro e lo svegliò con un bacio sulla fronte.

“Buongiorno. Perché non sei andato a casa?”

“Be' - mentì James stropicciandosi la faccia ed accettando di dividere con Q il caffè - c’erano un sacco di rapporti da scrivere: sai come diventa nervoso M quando restiamo indietro con le scartoffie.”

Ma poiché era chiaro a tutti e due che era rimasto in ufficio solo per lui, Q si limitò ad un cenno di assenso.

“Scartoffie, eh?”

“Esatto.”

“Mh, ne so qualcosa.”

 

I micini divennero ben presto il segreto più conosciuto del MI6, un po’ perché Tanner veniva al lavoro ora con un sacchetto di croccantini, ora con un sacco di sabbia per lettiere, ora con topolini di stoffa imbottiti di erba gatta, un po’ perché una stanza che conteneva inutili cianfrusaglie d’improvviso era diventata abnormemente frequentata.

La prima a conoscere la verità fu Eve: non le era sfuggito il fatto che Tanner si allontanasse dalla sua postazione ad intervalli quasi regolari durante la giornata. A nulla valsero gli sforzi dell’agente di simulare attacchi di dissenteria causati da una cena in un pessimo ristorante indiano: entro sera la donna aveva già capito tutto (gran peccato che non fosse più un agente operativo), ma cadde anche lei vittima del fascino delle pallotte di pelo, giurando sulla testa di sua madre che avrebbe mantenuto il segreto; aggiunse che li avrebbe portati volentieri a casa sua, ma purtroppo anche il suo condominio nel West End non permetteva che si tenessero animali.

Q fu costretto a chiedere aiuto a qualche collega della sua sezione, le volte in cui doveva assistere un agente operativo sul campo ed in breve tutti i suoi uomini vennero a sapere cosa nascondeva la famosa stanza. Non ci fu nessun problema, comunque: il Q Branch era una massa compatta e omertosa di geni informatici che sembravano agire come una setta segreta, e ciò che stava nella loro sezione - gattini inclusi - rimaneva nella loro sezione.

Dai loro sguardi, James era certo che alcuni di essi si sarebbero fatti torturare, ma non avrebbero rivelato alcunché sui pelosi. Lui continuava a ritenere che l’intera faccenda fosse grottesca: dopotutto il loro compito era quello di badare alla sicurezza della Regina e della Nazione e pensare che uomini dotati di tali capacità ed ingegno si adoperassero tanto per dei gatti era ridicolo. Tuttavia, in una certa misura, trovava ammirevole la lealtà che il gruppo dimostrava verso Q.

Totalmente psicopatica, ma ammirevole.

 

Ovviamente, per quanto avesse deciso di restarne fuori, fu coinvolto anche lui nell’occuparsi dei gattini, più di una volta, quando era l’unico disponibile.

In un paio di settimane gli animali erano cresciuti e si erano irrobustiti e non poteva negare che fossero carini. Molto carini quando si strusciavano sui pantaloni in cerca di carezze… sì, ma senza esagerare.

Quando entrò per la prima volta nella stanza, i mici smisero di fare quello che stavano facendo (giocare con un fascio di fibre ottiche i due bianchi e neri, lavarsi quello grigio e gettare giù oggetti da uno scaffale quello nero) e lo soppesarono silenziosamente con i loro occhietti gialli e azzurri, in attesa della sua prossima mossa. Meraviglioso: dopo la valutazione psicologica da parte dello strizzacervelli, gli mancava quella felina, chissà se poteva inserirla nel suo curriculum?

Si avvicinò ad un armadietto ed aprì una confezione di cibo in scatola; al rumore del coperchio di latta che veniva sollevato i gattini subirono una trasformazione bipolare: i tre che erano a terra gli corsero attorno, cercando di arrampicarglisi sui pantaloni e miagolando incessantemente come se non mangiassero da una settimana. Quello nero preferì restare dov’era, ma cercò di centrarlo in testa con una casettina di viti, che James evitò solo grazie alla sua prontezza di riflessi.

“Ma sei impazzito?”

Per tutta risposta il gattino si voltò, mostrandogli il suo nero deretano.

“Ho deciso: tu ti chiami Psycho, non mi importa se Q ancora non ti ha dato un nome.” lo minacciò con una forchetta, salvo poi scuotere la testa incredulo: ma che diavolo stava facendo? Parlava con un gatto come se potesse capirlo?

Una serie di punturine all’interno della coscia destra gli segnalarono che il micio grigio aveva quasi concluso la sua arrampicata e si stava avvicinando alla zona rossa: l’incontro con Le Chiffre, anni fa, era stato più che sufficiente, grazie tante, e quindi prese il gatto e lo mise a terra senza troppi complimenti, quando si accorse che i due fratelli bicolore erano quasi arrivati alla latta di cibo, pronti a rovesciarla a terra.

La afferrò al volo e si spostò su un altro ripiano per poter versare in pace i bocconcini nella ciotola.

“Da dove siete sbucati voi due ninja?” Avrebbe giurato che fino a un attimo prima fossero sul pavimento. Finalmente appoggiò la ciotola a terra ed i tre gattini vi si precipitarono sopra, mentre quello nero continuava a miagolare imperterrito dall’alto del suo scaffale ad un volume incredibile per quei piccoli polmoni, mentre guardava giù e decideva che no, era troppo alto per scendere e richiedendo a gran voce l’assistenza di James.

“Meriteresti di restare lì in cima tutto il giorno.”

Un miagolio da moribondo fu la risposta che ricevette e quindi prese il gattino per la collottola e lo depositò vicino ai fratelli e gli sembrò di venir ricompensato con delle fusa. O forse era solo la sua impressione, con quella peste color pece non si poteva mai dire.

 

Quindi, per una ventina di giorni andò tutto liscio. Ovviamente M notò l'nsolito viavai nella sezione di Q, ma pensò ad un progetto in corso e, sapendo quanto fossero scaramantici i suoi informatici su queste cose, decise di non indagare: quando sarebbe venuto pronto, glielo avrebbero mostrato, come sempre.

Un giorno però, mentre era in corso un briefing nel suo ufficio con James, Q e Tanner riguardo alla prossima missione, guardando al di là dell’ampia vetrata, gli parve di vedere qualcosa saettare sul pavimento e sparire dietro una porta, e si bloccò nel bel mezzo di una spiegazione, accigliandosi.

“Tutto bene, capo?” chiese Q.

“Non lo so. Avete visto anche voi? - chiese M indicando l’ufficio - Mi è sembrato di vedere un piccolo animale, sembrava un gatto.”

“No! E’ assolutamente impossibile.” esclamò frettolosamente Bill, la faccia di uno che era completamente nel panico e stava confermando i sospetti del capo.

James si limitò a passarsi una mano sulla fronte.

“Bill, tu non eri nemmeno girato verso la vetrata e… eccolo di nuovo… no, è un gatto diverso… ma che..?”

Il gattino grigio trotterellava curioso da una scrivania all’altra, finché Eve non lo vide e, cercando di non farsi notare da loro (senza alcuna possibilità di successo) lo raccolse ed uscì di corsa.

Q e Bill si scambiarono un’occhiata allarmata, mentre James proseguiva nel suo ostinato mutismo, ma nemmeno la sua più granitica faccia da poker poteva nulla contro l’evidenza della realtà: c’erano quattro gattini che scorrazzavano nel quartier generale del MI6.

“Capo…”

“No - M alzò le mani - non voglio sapere nulla, prendo già abbastanza compresse di antiacido, quindi farò finta di non aver visto nulla. Vorrei solamente ricordarvi che questo è un luogo di lavoro, non un rifugio per animali abbandonati. Vedete di risolvere la faccenda al più presto.”

Bill e Q abbandonarono l’ufficio con il capo chino e James si astenne dal dire che non poteva andare a finire che così, un po’ perché non voleva infierire sul suo ragazzo già così abbattuto, un po’ perché l’idea che quelle quattro bestiole dovessero tornare in uno scatolone all’addiaccio non sorrideva nemmeno a lui, adesso.

Si scoprì che i gattini si erano talmente accaniti contro una griglia dell’aria condizionata nella loro stanza da essere riusciti a staccarla dai supporti e da lì si erano sparpagliati in giro per i vari uffici: ci vollero quasi due giorni e la collaborazione di metà per personale per riacchiapparli tutti e James, su pressioni di Q, dovette portarli dal veterinario, per controllare che non avessero inalato polveri tossiche o non si fossero feriti con qualche lamiera acuminata.

I quattro animaletti restarono silenziosi per tutto il viaggio di andata, non emisero un suono nemmeno quando il veterinario li rivoltò e li esaminò, facendo loro anche un piccolo prelievo di sangue, e neanche durante il viaggio di ritorno, osservando James con aria torva dal loro trasportino: se fosse stato un uomo dotato di più fantasia, avrebbe pensato che stavano complottando qualcosa ai suoi danni.

Scosse la testa per quanto era ridicolo quel pensiero, parcheggiò la Aston Martin nel suo posto riservato, prelevò il trasportino e si diresse verso la loro stanza, si fermò solo un istante nel suo ufficio per firmare delle carte, ma quando riprese in mano la gabbietta, si accorse che lo sportellino era aperto e la stessa era desolatamente vuota.

Come

diavolo

avevano

fatto?

Non erano dei ninja, erano dei fottuti X men con poteri telecinetici.

I gattini lo costrinsero a strisciare sotto scrivanie, cercare dietro (e dentro) cestini dei rifiuti e finanche in una stampante, perdendo tre ore e trasformando il suo completo grigio perla di Armani nella più costosa scopa raccoglipolvere della storia per riprenderli tutti, il tutto sotto lo sguardo divertito di Moneypenny, la quale si dichiarò impossibilitata ad aiutarlo a causa della gonna troppo attillata.

“E’ stata una vendetta, vero?” chiese guardando i piccoli fuggitivi di nuovo in gabbia, che gli rimandarono l’equivalente felino di uno sguardo profondamente offeso.

“Non è stata nemmeno mia l’idea di portarvi dal veterinario, ma di Q.”

Gli occhioni non mutarono la loro espressione di biasimo: dopotutto Q era il Dio Salvatore dello Scatolone e nessuno se la prende con Dio.

Con il suo esecutore materiale però sì.

Bond ponderò se fosse il caso di riprendere con le sedute di psicoterapia, perché iniziava ad umanizzare un po’ troppo quelle bestiole e, un attimo dopo, i gattini si stavano strusciando contro le sue caviglie, come se non lo avessero fatto impazzire fino a due secondi prima.

Ma lui non ci sarebbe cascato, pensò mentre li depositava nella loro cesta per un sonnellino.

Certo, se la smettevano di fare le fusa come un motorino, lui poteva smetterla di sentirsi come l’orco cattivo delle fiabe.

 

Ad ogni modo, una volta scoperto che la sede del MI6 era molto più ampia della stanza dove erano stati relegati fino a quel momento ed era popolata da buffi umani che giocavano con loro a rimpiattino, i gattini misero in atto strategie di evasione sempre più complesse per lasciare la stanza (specialmente quando era Tanner ad occuparsi di loro), così non era infrequente che si vedessero sfrecciare nei corridoi inseguendo una pallina di stagnola o camminare con tutta la calma di questo mondo, come se fossero i padroni di ogni cosa.

Qualche giorno dopo Mallory chiamò Q nel suo ufficio: aveva la stessa aria infastidita di quando gli alleati georgiani si perdevano un agente in territorio russo e loro dovevano metterci una pezza prima che i tovarish del Cremlino alzassero gli occhi dal samovar e si accorgessero dell’accaduto. Il ragazzo rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo a Tanner, che era in un angolo con una cassetta del pronto soccorso tra le mani, ma questi si limitò a guardarlo con aria sconfortata.

“Q, diresti che sono un capo paziente?”

“Senza dubbio. Dovendo avere a che fare con 007 è inevitabile, del resto.”

Dopo i georgiani, era James che provocava più spesso quel genere di reazione in M.

“Bond non c’entra questa volta.” sospirò il capo, poi incrociò le braccia al petto e la sua espressione si accigliò ulteriormente, come quando i georgiani, oltre a perdersi un agente sul campo, lasciavano in giro anche computer non protetti da password che contenevano informazioni riservate.

“Q, oggi sono stato a pranzo a Buckingham Palace con la Regina e Bill mi ha morso una gamba.”

L’informatico sgranò gli occhi a quella rivelazione, poi si mosse sul posto, fortemente imbarazzato “Quello che fate lei e Tanner nella vita privata è solo affar suo, signore, ma se posso permettermi il luogo scelto non è-”

M gli lanciò uno sguardo allibito “Cos…? NO! Bill è uno dei corgi di Sua Maestà e mi ha morsicato quando ha sentito l’odore dei gatti: ovviamente ho dovuto sopportare con un sorriso sulle labbra, rassicurandola che non era successo nulla. Non hai niente da dire?”

“Mi dispiace, sono mortificato.”

“Tutto qua?”

“Poteva andare peggio.”

“E come?”

“La Regina poteva essere una appassionata di alani.”

“Q…”

“Starò più attento, farò in modo che rimangano nella loro stanza, ma non ho ancora trovato a chi lasciarli.”

“L’agente Topper è in malattia da una settimana perché è allergico al pelo.”

Nessuno diede voce al pensiero che l’agente Topper stava benissimo dove si trovava.

“Cercherò di-”

“No - disse Mallory, sperando di sembrare categorico - quei gattini stanno diventando una distrazione, entro stasera li voglio fuori di qui.”

Q non ebbe modo di protestare ulteriormente, perché venne avvisato da uno dei suoi collaboratori che avevano perso i contatti con l’agente 009 a Budapest e dovette correre per vedere di risolvere immediatamente il problema.

Eve aveva ascoltato la conversazione (non era certo colpa sua se la porta dell’ufficio di M era rimasta socchiusa) e andò a parlare con 007, del tutto incurante che l’uomo di trovasse nella sauna dopo un’ora passata in palestra.

Incrociò le braccia al petto e gli comunicò la decisione che aveva preso Mallory riguardo ai gattini e poi restò a fissarlo, impeccabile nel suo tailleur nero, le calze color petrolio da quaranta denari e la permanente perfetta, granitica e senza una goccia di sudore, nonostante il calore della sauna.

Donna notevole. L’aveva già detto che gli dispiaceva che non fosse più un agente operativo?

“Eve…”

“Insomma, cosa ti costa? Non saresti da solo ad occuparti dei gatti, Q viene già a casa tua assiduamente, ti aiuterebbe lui.”

Poiché non avevano reso ufficiale la loro storia, Bond non voleva sapere dove Moneypenny avesse preso quell’informazione, si limitò a rilasciare un profondo sospiro.

“Mi dà fastidio il fatto che se ne faccia una questione di Stato. Insomma, noi sventiamo attentati terroristici e questi... sono solo gatti.”

La donna allargò le braccia “Lo so bene che ci occupiamo di vicende ben più serie, ma Q, il tuo ragazzo, ci tiene e in questo non ci vedo nulla di male! Che cos’hai contro quei poveri gatti, hai paura che rovinino la tua immagine da macho?”

James la fulminò con lo sguardo, ma Eve rimase impassibile.

“D’accordo - sollevò il mento con aria di sfida - se stasera sono ancora qui, li porterò io a casa con me, a costo di farmi sbattere fuori dal condominio e dormire per strada.”

 

Ed ecco perché, circa un’ora prima, James aveva aperto lo sportello del trasportino dei gatti nel salotto del suo bilocale, permettendo alle bestiole di esplorare il nuovo ambiente.

I due bianchi e neri (che nella sua testa erano stati ribattezzati “i gemelli”) avevano reagito bene al cambiamento, invece quello grigio aveva fatto pipì nella gabbia per l’emozione, mentre quello nero illustrava cosa ne pensasse della sua guida sportiva vomitando sul tappeto. Bond cercò di non arrabbiarsi troppo e preferì dare la colpa al collaboratore di Q che aveva dato da mangiare ai gattini i resti del suo kebab.

Si era appena seduto in poltrona per guardare un incontro di rugby, quando i gattini gli si piazzarono davanti (tutti tranne Psycho, che ancora teneva il broncio per la sua guida e dava le spalle a tutti acciambellato su uno sgabello della cucina). Era quasi tentato di mandare una foto a Moneypenny, perché gli ricordavano troppo l’atteggiamento della donna nella sauna, ma non credeva che la donna avrebbe gradito e decise di soprassedere. Cercò di concentrarsi sulla partita, ignorando lo sguardo silenzioso ed inquisitore dei tre felini, ma la loro immobilità lo innervosiva sempre più ed alla fine si vide costretto a spegnere la televisione.

“Io non ho nulla contro di voi - esordì - siete carini quando non vi comportate come dei terremoti.”

I tre gattini si accucciarono a terra, con l’aria di dirgli _“vai avanti, noi ti ascoltiamo”._

“E’ facile affezionarsi a voi e anche se non sembra, io so cosa vuol dire affezionarsi a qualcuno e so cosa vuol dire perderlo. Siete fragili e vivete poco rispetto a noi e quando vi succederà qualcosa, quando morirete, Q ci starà male e questo non mi va. Basto io a procuragli il mal di cuore. - appoggiò la testa allo schienale dei divano e chiuse gli occhi, passandosi una mano sulla faccia - E poi guardatevi intorno!” allargò un braccio ad indicare il suo appartamento spoglio e disordinato, con i vestiti sporchi accumulati in un angolo del bagno, una pila di piatti sporchi nel lavandino, i cartoni di pizza e cibo d’asporto dimenticati su una poltrona del soggiorno ed il frigo pieno di cibo scaduto: oggettivamente quel posto era un disastro, perché lui era un disastro ad occuparsi della casa ed anche di se stesso e le uniche volte che mangiava decentemente e dormiva in un letto pulito era quando si fermava da Q.

“Andiamo, guardatemi: sono a malapena capace di occuparmi di me stesso, io non… non sono in grado di occuparmi anche di voi.”

Ecco, lo aveva detto: pensava di non farcela ad occuparsi di loro. Poteva ammazzare spie nemiche, distruggere treni ed edifici, ma quando si parlava di prendersi cura di qualcuno, non era il suo mestiere. I gattini, però, sembravano non condividere le sue preoccupazioni, perché d'improvviso James si ritrovò quelle tre pallotte di pelo acciambellate sulle gambe che facevano le fusa ed anche Psycho abbandonò lo sgabello della cucina per salire sullo schienale del divano e ronfargli vicino all’orecchio sinistro: avevano già deciso che lui andava bene.

“E va bene.” si arrese, accarezzando la testolina di uno dei gemelli: in fondo anche lui era stato raccolto e rimesso insieme da Q, quando la sua vita stava andando alla deriva, dopo la morte di Vesper e di M, anche lui era stato un gatto riottoso chiuso dentro uno scatolone in balia della corrente. Q gli aveva teso la mano e, dopotutto, le cose non stavano andando così male, no?

Il rumore delle fusa dei gatti aveva un che di ipnotico e Bond si addormentò serenamente.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, diverse ore più tardi, Q era acciambellato sulla poltrona, un po’ gatto anche lui, e lo guardava sorridendo.

“Da quanto sei qui?”

“Da un po’.”

“Stai migliorando: non ti ho sentito entrare.”

“Gli insegnamenti di un vecchio agente operativo ogni tanto sono utili.”

“009?”

“Tutto a posto: l’ho rintracciato e una squadra di soccorso l’ha prelevato.”

“Bene.”

James mosse i gattini dal suo grembo, attento a non svegliarli e fece segno al ragazzo di raggiungerlo. Il sorriso di Q si allargò a dismisura, mentre si sedeva sul divano e lo abbracciava.

“Hai fatto delle foto mentre dormivo, non è vero?” sospirò l’agente.

“Ovviamente.” ridacchiò il quartermaster.

“Cancellale.”

“Ah-ha, mai!”

“Sono rovinato.” borbottò.

“Eve mi ha detto che avevi preso tu i gatti. So che non ti piacciono e ti ringrazio per quello che hai fatto.”

“No - lo interruppe James - va bene così.”

“Ma non puoi tenerli tutti qua dentro! Adesso sono piccoli, ma cresceranno in fretta; però penso di sapere a chi affidarli.”

“Ma… tutti?”

“Vedremo.” rispose Q sibillino, poi accese la tv.

Uno dei gemelli si stiracchiò nel sonno ed allungò le zampine contro la gamba di James.

“Magari uno potrei tenerlo io. So che ci tieni…” borbottò James.

“Oh, e tu saresti disposto a fare questo enorme sacrificio per me?”

“Sì, ma tu potresti ricambiarmi il favore.” disse James, tirando Q sopra di sé.

"E la partita?"

"Nah, ho in mente un altro tipo di intrattenimento per stasera."

 

Alla fine i gattini restarono tutti in famiglia: venne fuori che la portinaia del palazzo di Q odiava tutti indistintamente tranne un nipote per il quale stravedeva e che lavorava in una riserva in Sudafrica, perciò, quando Q le insegnò ad usare Skype per tenersi in contatto con lui, la donna chiuse un occhio sul gattino bianco e nero che spuntava dalla tasca sinistra del giaccone del quartermaster. Il gemello restò a casa di James, tranne quando l’agente segreto era in missione ed anche lui si trasferiva a casa di Q.

Quello grigio crescendo andava dimostrando sempre più che la sua occupazione prediletta era mangiare e dormire e aveva poco interesse per i giochi esagitati dei cuccioli, perciò portarlo a casa del fratello maggiore fu una scelta quasi obbligata per il quartermaster. Mycroft lo accolse con la stessa gioia con cui si accoglie un mal di denti che colpisce il sabato notte quando il tuo dentista è in vacanza alle Bahamas, ma il piccolo conquistò immediatamente il cuore di Gregory ed il più giovane degli Holmes sapeva che non ci sarebbero stati problemi.

Ed anche Psycho trovò casa, ma il suo nuovo proprietario si rifiutò di chiamarlo così, preferendo chiamarlo Sociopath.

 

John era reduce da due giornate particolarmente impegnative: lui e Sherlock avevano dato la caccia ad un seriale soprannominato dalla stampa “L’Alchimista”, per l’abitudine di avvelenare le vittime con composti chimici di sua fabbricazione.

L’ex soldato aveva dormito solo qualche minuto seduto sul sedile di un taxi in quarantotto ore ed era sinceramente, completamente ed assolutamente stravolto, perché non solo aveva corso dietro a questo folle, ma aveva anche dovuto preoccuparsi che Sherlock non restasse intossicato dai fumi tossici quando riproduceva nella loro cucina gli strani esperimenti chimici dell’Alchimista.

Pertanto la stanchezza e la privazione di sonno erano motivazioni sufficienti a giustificare la sua reazione quando vide il gattino nero dagli occhi azzurri aggirarsi aggraziato sul tavolo della cucina, tra le provette, il microscopio ed i piatti sporchi della colazione. Il micio aprì la bocca e miagolò un saluto in direzione di John, mostrandogli la linguetta rosa.

“Oddio… Oh.mio.dio - il dottore si appoggiò allo schienale di una sedia - Sh-Sherlock? Sherlock, sei tu?"

Il micetto sbatté gli occhi e miagolò di nuovo.

"Oh dio - gesticolò in direzione dell’animale che lo fissava incuriosito - cosa cazzo hai combinato? Come diavolo ci sei riuscito? Ed io adesso cosa dovrei fare? Parla! Dimmi che sai come tornare normale!”

Il gatto nero per tutta risposta si grattò il collo, del tutto indifferente al suo dramma.

“Niente panico! - esclamò John rivolto al micio che non provava alcun panico - Se hai combinato questo casino, sai anche come tornare normale. Parla!” si sedette davanti a lui con aria supplichevole.

“John…”

L’ex soldato sussultò, sentendo provenire la voce non dal gatto, ma dal corridoio: Sherlock e Q erano fermi e lo guardavano perplessi.

“Tutto bene?” si informò il più piccolo degli Holmes.

“Sì, sì - rispose precipitosamente il dottore - io stavo solo…” indicò il gattino e non disse nulla, perché la figura da scemo che aveva fatto parlava da sola.

“Q ha trovato dei gattini abbandonati e ha pensato che potessimo tenerne uno con noi, se tu sei d’accordo.”

“D’accordissimo.” rispose John, che era più preoccupato a darsi del cretino per aver creduto che Sherlock si fosse trasformato in un gatto.

“Il tuo dottore è proprio strano.” mormorò Q prima di andarsene e John puntò l’indice verso Sherlock per impedirgli di parlare.

“Taci.”

“Non ho detto nulla. - si difese Sherlock, con un’espressione sorniona e divertita - però, sul serio-”

“Ta-ci! Non dormo da due giorni, Sherlock, due giorni. Sragiono, okay? E per un attimo… lascia perdere.”

Sherlock raggiunse John e si chinò su di lui, abbracciandolo da dietro “Davvero trovi che mi assomigli?”

John allungò la mano verso il batuffolo nero, che si fece accarezzare da lui più che volentieri.

“Un po’. Ma tu non miagoli e non fai le fusa.”

“Be’, questo solo perché non me l’hai mai chiesto, dottore.” mormorò Sherlock nel suo orecchio, con voce talmente bassa da ricordare davvero delle fusa.

“Oh.”

Psycho (o Sociopath, che dir si voglia) era un gattino sveglio e sapeva quando togliere il disturbo, perciò saltò giù dal tavolo per andare ad esplorare il salotto, lasciando i suoi nuovi padroni alle loro effusioni.


End file.
